Insane body reactions
by finchelouca
Summary: "Finn could not take his eyes off her, moving on the dance floor. She was so sexy, so beautiful! Her smile lit up more than the lights of that place, and her laughter was contagious, even from afar. Without even realizing, Finn had taken all his beer and stood to get another. The night, after all, was just beginning." AU - College students Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**I want to ask you, please, to look at this fic fondly because it was the first of all the stories I wrote in Portuguese. I consider it "weaker" than the others and never thought about translating it, but I decided to do it because I had a request.**

**Hope you like it, even if it's a really simple story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**  
**Mari**

* * *

Rachel was bored. She was beating with a pen on her desk, with her thoughts on nothing specific. She only knew that the end of classes at NYADA was not the best of moments for her. Vacation meant spending a good amount of time in Lima with her parents and she had no friends in the city, so it would be only the three of them.

Please, don't misunderstand Rachel! She loves her parents. But the problem is that, after a while talking and telling them everything that happened during her first college year, time would come when they wouldn't have much to share. She didn't want to be daddy's princess anymore and spend her holiday watching and rewatching musical movies, filling herself with popcorn and vegan ice cream, anxiously awaiting the return of classes to see the friends that she finally had in NY.

Tina entered the bedroom that the two girls shared in one of many republics full of college students in New York and announced:

"We're gonna celebrate the end of our first year today. Put on your best clothes because the night awaits us, Rachel Berry!"

Rachel didn't want to ruin Tina's plans or wipe the smile off of her friend's face, but didn't know if it was a good idea to go out for the night. It was sure that Rachel had changed long after her arrival in NY and she no longer wore clothes that resembled a mixture of grandmother with children from kindergarten. She was feeling more fashionable and even sexy! And she also had greatly improved her temper, having no problems to hang out with colleagues and starting friendships that could really become lasting. Still, she doubted whether or not she would feel displaced at a night club, drinking, dancing, watching people and being observed too.

"I don't know, Tina. I haven't done my bags and I ne-"

"No, Rae! Don't come up with this! You are going with me and I promise I won't stay all the time with Mike. We'll dance the night away and there'll be more people you known there, like Mischa, Tony... Jesse."

"Ok, ok. I can't say 'no' to you when you do this little puppy face of yours!" She giggled.

They embraced, Tina walked over to the closet to look for something to wear and Rachel decided to do the same. Since she would go out, she wanted to be beautiful for that! She put on a black dress and high heels of the type she once heard one of the cheerleaders from high school saying were shoes that scream "come and have sex with me now!".

Upon entering the club that night, Rachel did not feel as bad as she feared. The place was beautiful, people were hot and well dressed, and some familiar faces were soon seen by her and Tina. They greeted Mischa, Tony and some other students from drama academy, going to talk to Mike then, who presented them some guys she imagined were friends from his dance course at Julliard.

Rachel and Tina bought drinks and danced a little, and when their first drinks ended they went to the ladies room to redo the makeup. Returning from there, they found Mike sitting at a table in the corner, accompanied only by one friend, and Rachel noted that this one hadn't been introduced to her and Tina sooner, but the other girl immediately greeted him warmly with a hug.

"Rachel , this is Finn, Mike's roommate." She introduced them and Rachel and Finn quickly greeted each other the same way Rachel had greeted all the others, previously, while Tina sat next to Mike in one of those double seats and kept talking. "They studied together in high school too and Finn was in that band with Mike... the one I told you about."

Rachel just nodded, not realizing that Finn, meanwhile, was watching her, amazed.

Tina took a quick peck on her boyfriend, while Rachel directed her gaze to the dance floor and smiled, observing their friends, and Finn took a sip of his drink without taking his eyes off her. The Asian girl then spoke again, hoping that her next words would finally break the ice.

"Finn, Rachel studied at McKinley too. During the same years when you and the boys were there."

"No way!" Finn said, which made Rachel look at him with a confused expression, and so he asked, turning to her: "Is that true?" To which she replied only with a positive nod. "Can't be! I would remember you." He added.

"It's what you say... but you don't remember." Rachel said finally. "Don't feel bad, because I don't remember you either." She said , trying to remain indifferent, but also not understanding how she could ignore someone so tall and so... handsome!

"This is really hard too. I was the quarterback of the football team, the captain of the basketball team... "

"I have never been interested in sports." She said smiling.

And it was just true that Rachel had never paid any attention to sports. She was always totally focused on her curricular and extracurricular activities, like musicals , newspaper and radio school, because she wanted to get into NYADA.

Besides not liking sports, she had no social life of any type, not even going to the dances that took place during the schools years. She had always been lonely, the only exception being the time when her co-star in the school production of Beauty and the Beast fell in love with her and she decided to take a chance on the boy, despite not seeing fireworks, sparks and all these things they show in romantic comedies, when she was with him. It had happened in the last year of school and lasted about eight months, but the girl broke up with him when, even after giving herself to him some times, she still had felt nothing intense in her body nor in her heart.

Finn was the exact opposite! He had many friends, a lot of girls were interested in him, and he was involved in social activities throughout most of his school life, which only changed slightly in the last year, when he began to devote more to music, including composing. He decided that he would study music and the facts that he had a band and had studied a lot alone (he played several instruments, knew much about music theory and singing) made it easy to go to Julliard.

Seeing that Mike and Tina were lost in each other at this point, Finn asked Rachel if she wanted to go to the bar and get drinks, and she agreed, getting up from the double chair they were sharing.

At the bar, he asked what she wanted to drink, and she asked in turn what he would drink.

"A beer."

"A beer for me too then!" She decided.

They received the beers that Finn insisted on paying, and returned to the table, talking. They asked one another about what they were studying in NY and were extremely surprised (she more than him) and awed (really both of them in this case) with the career choice of the other. It seemed that, after all, they had something in common: art, and especially music.

The conversation flowed naturally and they returned to the bar to grab more beer, but this time they didn't come back together to the table, because Rachel said she loved the music that started playing, and asked if he would care if she joined her friends on the dance floor. Obviously, he said it was okay and so she went dancing.

Finn could not take his eyes off her, moving on the dance floor. She was so sexy, so beautiful! Her smile lit up more than the lights of that place, and her laughter was contagious, even from afar. Only seeing her so spontaneously laughing at some joke of friends, he found himself grinning like a silly boy.

Without even realizing, Finn had taken all his beer and stood to get another. The night, after all, was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows... It's really, really important to me to know that people are reading what I write and even better to know what you think. **

**So, it will be totally awesome if you leave reviews for me. It always makes my day!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Rachel saw that Finn was back at the bar, grabbing another beer and that, after receiving the drink, he looked toward her and remained so, consuming her with his gaze. Normally Rachel would be shy, but when she realized that, she started dancing for him as if there were only them in the night club. At first, she only danced knowing he watched her movements. Then she also began to look at him, the same way he was staring at her. In a short amount of time, neither of them could disguise anymore the intense attraction of the eyes of one to the body of the other.

After some more time, Rachel was called by one of her friends who said something, distracting her. But when she looked back at Finn she realized that he had his eyes still fixed on her. She decided to go to the bar, to him. She approached him as if she just wanted to grab another beer, which he made sure to ask for and pay again. However, after she received the drink, they did a quick toast and their eyes met and remained conected.

Staring intently to one another, from the eyes to the mouth and then back to the eyes, they started approaching. Finn pulled her to him, with one arm around her waist, almost placing her his legs, as he leaned on the bar stool. With his other hand, he pulled her by the neck, sticking his fingers in her hair and loving how soft it was, and also how soft was her mouth, which, by the time, was already pressed against his, and how soft was her hands, that were touching his neck.

Rachel felt her heart beating so hard in her chest she thought Finn might be able to hear it, even with the too loud music playing, like it's typical in a nightclub. His hands on her body were perfect, holding firmly with the right intensity, in the right places. But soon they no longer seemed so perfect, just because she wanted them elsewhere, she wanted them all over her body.

They were breathless with desire and their lungs began to feel short of breath also because of the intensity of the kiss, which had already turned into a battle of tongues and lips, teeth and even teasing nibbles. They stopped in search of oxygen, but their bodies remained close and he put his mouth near her ear.

"I always try to be a gentleman and maybe I should have asked you if I could kiss you. But you... " He kissed behind her ear. "...you're so... " He gave another kiss on the same spot, which made her shiver and he smile proudly, noticing it. "...so beautiful and sexy and... " He moved to look at her eyes. "...and this look... I just couldn't resist it! I had to kiss you."

"It's ok, but if you wanna be a gentleman... it's alright. Let's start again." She said playful, smiling." You know... you can kiss me if you want to."

" I want to."

So they kissed again, starting slowly but not taking too long to find again a faster pace. They quickly felt their body react, speak to them, or rather scream in despair. They both realized they needed to move away from each other for awhile, they needed some time. They stopped, took a bit of their respective beers that had been forgotten at the bar as soon as they had begun to move closer for the first kiss, and he took her hand and led her back to their table, where Mike and Tina received them with knowing grins.

The four of them chatted a bit, with Finn for awhile keeping one hand on Rachel's leg just above her knee. Until the moment when he decided to tease her and slowly went up towards the hem of her dress. Rachel was getting tense with that, but she let Finn move his hands a bit. The truth is that she wanted him to go on and on, and not to stop, slipping his hands under her skirt and finding the place where she really wanted him to touch her. However, they were talking to their friends and it was not time nor place! She subtly grabbed his wrist and he understood the gesture, returning to land his hand close to her knee.

They remained this way until the moment Mike and Tina decided to kiss. It was Finn's cue to turn around and pull her, saying very close to her ear that he already missed her mouth in his, and starting a new session of kisses that took far more time than the previous two, and during which his hands, that had previously known her waist, back, neck, face and hair, went through all these places again, but soon tired of them and sought other ways, finding one breast.

Rachel took his hand there, despite all the pleasure she felt with one simple touch. It was a totally unknown kind of pleasure, more powerful than anything that she had ever felt in her life, but she was not that kind of girl that allows being touched in public.

"I'm sorry, Rach... I didn't want to disrespect you, to expose you, I just... " He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I want you SO MUCH!"

With that, she got lost. His gaze, the sincere words, the desire she was feeling were all too much. She kissed him again, pressing her body against his, getting sideways on their seat and rubbing her knee on his thigh. Gasping, it was her turn to whisper in Finn's ear, quickly, before she could lost the courage.

"I want you."

He searched for her eyes again and cautiously asked if she wanted to go somewhere else, getting for an answer a smile that left him breathless and an almost imperceptible nod. He took her hand and stood up, bringing her with him. Both said goodbye to Mike and Tina, and went out as fast as they could of the place, taking one of the many cabs that, fortunately, were waiting for passangers at the door.

The driver asked where they were going but everything had happened so fast that Finn had not even really thought about it. Realizing it, Rachel giggled and gave an address to the driver, explaining then that it was her address and that she would send a message to Tina, asking her friend to spend the night with her boyfriend since he wouldn't have a roomate that night anyway.

Rachel's attitude made Finn laugh and kiss her, and they started to make out. Right there in the car, their hands started to roam the body of one another, even though the clothes were kept in their place for now. They were so excited, at this point, that they not even bothered with the presence of the driver. Only at the door of the republic Rachel got consciousness of reality that she was not just taking someone she first met a few hours before to her bedroom. She had put on quite a show in front of a taxi driver too! What was happening to her?

Finn paid the taxi, while she wrote the message to her asian friend. She no longer could regret! She would have a one-night stand, what had always been something so out of question for her. They walked hand in hand up to her room, without saying a word, and as the door closed, he lifted her, pushing her against the wall and getting between her legs, with which she wrapped his hip in turn. He kissed her mouth again, then behind her ear, around her neck, down to her lap, as she grabbed his shoulders and indulged in all those new sensations.

After some time, he carried her and laid her in bed, stopping in front of her and taking off his shirt and pants, while she got rid of her dress. When they were nearly naked, she wearing only her small black lace panties and he, white boxer briefs, one couldn't take eyes off of the other's body. They froze for a few seconds because of what they saw, until he moved toward her, with his hands going directly to her small but perfect breasts, covering them completely with his hands first and then using his fingers to play with the nipples. Groaning softly, she lay down, pulling him by the shoulders. He hadn't stoped for even a second touching her and soon his mouth replaced his fingers, first kissing Rachel's nipples slowly and gently, then teasing with his tongue and lips until he heard her say his name in a whisper. That made him more eager, so he began to suck and lick harder, causing more intense reactions on the girl.

Rachel couldn't stand it anymore. Even though it were not her nature to act on impulse, that guy with big, strong hands and penetrating gaze was making her act in a strange way and she would not fight it. Not for now.

"Please, Finn." She practically begged .

"What do you want, Rach?" He asked, grinning and kissing her belly. "Tell me, babe! What do you want?"

"I want YOU."

Still smiling, he looked at her and nodded. He moved out of bed and went searching for something in his pants pockets. He easily found his wallet and pulled out the condom he was looking for. Returning to the bed, he put the preservative, kissed her and positioned himself between her legs, sliding one of his hands between their bodies to touch her before penetrating her.

"It seems like you really want me, babe. So wet... so hot." He said, touching her, and she couldn't hold out, and had to speak again.

"I want you, Finn... I need you inside me. Now." She said in a sly appeal.

Then they finally connected. Calmly, he filled her completely and then started to make moves, first slowly and then faster and faster, feeling her accompanied his pace. It didn't take long for the both of them to get close to the edge and he still held up a bit, only coming after she had her orgasm.

It was very intense for them both, and they remained silent for a while, lying side by side, until he broke the silence.

"It was... SO good!"

She nodded silently and giggled, and he began to kiss her, pulling her to him. They soon started all over again and the second time was even better than the first one, making them succumb to exhaustion and sleep.

The next day, he woke her up with caresses and the third round began quickly, as good as what they had experienced at night. However, it was not really morning anymore. In fact, it was past noon and they had commitments.

"I'll call you." Finn said, hugging Rachel, at the door of the republic.

"You don't need to do it, Finn."

"Don't need to?" He asked confused. "I wanna call you, Rach... I wanna see you again."

"O- okay..." She said awkwardly. "But... but I 'm gonna spend my vacation in Ohio... I'll go to Lima to see my parents."

"Okay, Rach. I'll call you." He reiterated, giving her a kiss and going to the taxi that was waiting for him.

She nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable. She knew he had said that just to be nice, gentleman, polite.

Like all the guys with whom all her friends had one night stand, he wouldn't call. Never!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They mean really much to me!**

**I wolud like to inform you that now I'll have a beta helping me with From Pastel Shades to Red because the translation was a little off. I'm very happy and thankfull to her!**

**But I think the same thing should be happening with this fic, so if anyone has interest in reading before I post it to help me improve, it would be very cool. If anyone is interested, send me a message, ok?**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Rachel Berry is one of those people who usually doesn't make misjudgment. She considers herself a bit psychic. However, she couldn't be more wrong about Finn and he actually called her, the next day, when she was already unpacking her bags in Lima. He seemed a little disappointed to know that she was so far away, and even more disappointed when he discovered that the girl would not be back until the day before school would start.

"When you said you would be gone for vacations, I couldn't imagine that you meant all your vacation! Lima is... I don't know. Who wants to spend so much time in Lima?" He sighed "There's nothing to do and I would know it well enough, because I'm from Lima too." He was babbling and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"I like spending time with my parents, Finn." It was not a lie, but the amount of time didn't have to be necessarily long. "And escaping some of this madness that is New York." She couldn't be lying more this time! She felt bored and would give anything to hear the noise of the Big Apple, but she knew that was not an option because her fathers would be very disappointed, much more than a dad's girl as her could bear.

"Ok, I understand." He said, after a few seconds of silence so uncomfortable for bothof them that they seemed like an eternity. "Call me when you get there, ok? I wanna see you."

"Ok." She heard him breathing heavy and was covered by a shudder at the memory of that breath on her neck a little more than 24 hours before."Bye, Finn."

"Bye, Rach."

When both hung up, they had the same sensations. They felt their bodies hot, a desire so strong that it was not as if they were miles away, but in the same room.

To calm down and try to forget the image of Finn and all memories it brought, Rachel baked some muffins, singing all the time successes of Broadway, choosing those which had less references to sex. Finn, meanwhile, picked up his guitar and started playing. A melody began to form in his head, so he decides to take his stuff and work on a new composition. From among the papers he used to write lyrics, one piece of papers dropped and, as soon as he bent over to pick it up, Finn recognized it. It was simple because of all his scribbles this one had been the easiest one he had written throughout his life, it had just appeared complete in his mind.

Discarding the rest of the material on the bed, Finn sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, with only this paper in his hands, remembering, as if it were happening right now, the day he wrote "The magnet".

It was day of prom in his last year at McKinley. Finn and all his bandmates and friends, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie and Santana were playing video games at Puck's house.

"You have to go, man. It will be the only graduation party we will get."

"I agree with Puck." Santana said. "It's my graduation party, for God's sake! I can't go without my best friend!"

"No drama, Sany!" Finn replied, already a little irritated. "You'll go with your girlfriend and won't even remember me during that stupid dance."

Santana had become his best friend after dating him for some time, during which he realized she prefered Britt, especially for sex. Earlier that year, with his support, she had assumed her sexual orientation and started dating the girl who was her best friend before.

"Don't be stupid, Finny. Of course I'll miss you. We all will." Finn saw all his friends nodding positively.

"All right, all right. I believe you will miss me. But sorry... I won't go. Nobody goes to prom alone!"

Santana would go with Britt, Puck with Quinn, Sam with a cheerio named Valerie, Mike, who only met Tina when he moved to NY, would go with Jenna, another Asian girl that studied with them and that he had found the courage to invite, but later turned out to be a pain in the ass, and hadn't even been invited to a second date. Artie would go with Sugar, who decided to take solace in his arms after her father had suspended her allowance and eventually became his girlfriend, and Kurt, his stepbrother, would go with his boyfriend, Blaine.

"You know you could have invited several girls who would have given anything to go with you, Finn." Protested the Latin girl.

"I know, Sany... I just haven't found any worthwhile." He said dejectedly.

Santana him a sympathetic smile, running a hand through her friend's arm. The boys began to tease Finn, calling him silly, romantic, girly, and they started a pillow fight. No one else mentioned prom anymore and so he spent the night at home with his instruments, music sheet, music books, and a lot of beer and snacks.

It was during this moment of isolation that Finn wrote that song. Lyrics and melody. All very easily, because the sentiments were inside him and wanted to take shape. Basically speaking, something in his life was missing, something huge, or, in fact, someone. Someone who would finally attract him like a magnet, someone with a hot body that would perfectly fit his, someone in whose eyes he could get lost, someone he would never got tired of.

Finn reread that lyrics from about a year ago and he felt that things had changed: still something was missing in his life, but now he knew what it was. He knew from the moment that Tina appeared at the club with a stranger at her side and had introduced the two of them. She was his! He had been attracted to her all night in a way that could only be described as the magnetism of two magnets of opposite poles. He did not know Rachel well enough to be sure if they were polar opposites, but the attraction? Strong, intense... magnetic definitely!

And he felt sure when he kissed her, when he wrapped his arms around her, when he felt her skin, her smell. There was that heat and that perfect fit about what he talked in his music, written while his friends amused themselves in prom, to which, ironically, he could have taken her. She had always been there, always so close... and he did not know, he could not even imagined.

She probably had gone to prom with some stupid but lucky guy and Finn felt something weird thinking about that. "Is it what they call jealousy? Am I jealous of her?". He did not know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good imagining her body being touched by anyone else, even in an innocent dance at a school ball, in front of a lot of people.

His magnet had always been so close and he never knew it! But now he knew it and he had a mission: he needed to have Rachel Berry in her arms in the less innocent way possible, even if only once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank VERY MUCH to vicgirl831 for being my beta now, helping me with my translating mistakes. ****Your help really means a lot to me, you know? =D**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Baking muffins and singing distracted Rachel, and with the arrival of her parents, her night was occupied by matters relating to their work, then replaced by comments about films, TV, theater, music, traveling, her classes and gossip about the lives of their relatives. However, after wearing a nightgown, turning off the lights and going to bed, she couldn't avoid Finn Hudson. Memories of his hands touching her body, his naked body lying next to hers, and the smirk he gave when he realized the effect he was causing on her. She felt her body start to burn inside with the thoughts of him.

Rachel then decided to take a bath, believing that a little cold water would solve her problem, but Finn was there, making her company in the shower, not leaving her mind no matter where she was. Those thoughts were filled with lust, until Rachel realized she was touching herself. It left her truly confused! Not that she had never masturbated before, but she had never done it thinking of anyone in particular, not even during her relationship with Tom. However, she was carried away by the moment, until she reached the maximum pleasure. Thinking about how stronger it would be if it were his hands touching her pussy and not hers.

After composing herself, Rachel finished her bath, put on her nightgown again and went back to bed. Once again she tried to sleep in vain. What had just happened only showed her how dangerous this attraction was. It was the kind of attraction that could get her out of control, and Rachel Barbra Berry is never out of control of her emotions and actions.

Something based on sexual desire was not the type of relationship she needed, not the kind of involvement she wanted and for which she had been waiting so long for. Rachel wanted more! More than randiness, heat, waves of pleasure, even if the pleasure was stronger than anything she had ever been able to even imagine. She wanted romance, affection, and companionship. She wanted to form a bond with someone, just as she had described in one of her lyrics a while ago.

The drama student stood up and turned on the light, thinking that after all, it was in vain. That she was attempting to sleep, then maybe it might be better to use time productively. She opened a drawer of her desk and picked up the stuff kept in her parental home: sheet music full of scribbles, notes on pieces in which she worked during high school and etc. She knew that the lyrics were there and still needed to have its tune improved.

Soon she found it and began trying to work on the melody, being however prevented by the memories of that not very pleasant day when it had been written.

It was the night of her senior prom at McKinley, but she was home in her pajamas, eating vegan ice cream and watching Funny Girl with her fathers. She had assured them that everything was fine, after all she had never been a party girl. The only thing at parties she liked was music, but there was no chance of her singing or dancing, as the only boy in the entire school that could dance with her had been dismissed a few weeks before.

Nevertheless, deep down seeing her colleagues making plans of going to the party, pretty girls being invited by the guys and some of them even receiving special invitations with flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals or other gifts typical boyfriends give, had made feelings arouse in Rachel again. The girl grew up with her thoughts on career, fame, awards she would achieve, but she realized at that moment that all these things would make her glad but she would only be fully happy if having someone to share it with. Someone to bring her flowers backstage after her debut, someone to thank in addition to her parents when receiving an award, someone to complain about untalented colleagues, and someone to find when she returned home tired and needing a hug.

Rachel apologized to her parents, saying she was sleepy, and went up to her bedroom knowing that only two things could help at that moment: transform feelings into art and crying. She took out papers and pens and sat up in bed, and cried and wrote. She stayed that way for some time, until she reached the final words of "My Perfect Link", which would remain stored in her drawer for about one year.

The song was about how she wanted someone who would always be by her side in good times and bad times, always supporting her and getting her support, always knowing exactly what to say and how to make things better, as if he could read her mind. A man with strength and delicacy, which would make her laugh and smile, whom it would be easy to talk to, whom it would be comfortable being around. Someone who was made for her, with whom she would have the perfect link.

Looking at the lyrics, Rachel sighed, tired, sad, disappointed, frustrated. Until now, there was no one she had met that was anything like this and she had never felt a bond with anyone.

But, at the same time, she decided she would not lose hope! Rachel Berry never gives up what she wants and, above all, she doesn't settle for less. She wouldn't surrender to something purely carnal when she wanted love, specially a carnal relationship with such potential to get her out of control of her own life.

Above all things, of one important thing Rachel was sure: she said yes, but she would never call Finn Hudson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Please, review if you want me to continue, cause I have the impression that the proximity of Finn's death in the show is making people give up on reading too...**

**See ya! **

**xoxo**

* * *

Rachel returned to New York on Sunday because classes started back on Monday. All week she had to fight the urge to call Finn, because she just wanted to let things happen. During the entire time she was at her fathers' house she had been having hot dreams about him. Which she would think all day about him and later, remember the night and the beginning of the afternoon they had spent together. Which only made her want him more.

Finn, meanwhile had waited eagerly for the promised phone call. He wanted so much to take Rachel to bed again, that he had failed to have sex with any other girl all summer. Although some tried and were not really subtly about it.

"I don't understand, Aren't we men who don't care about the girls who don't call the next day? Well, I called her, dude! I asked her to call me when she got back...' Finn sighed, frustrated. ' ...and nothing!"

"Oh, man, I don't know. By what you said, you both enjoyed it. Maybe she's interested, but thinks that you can't be, not anymore. That you may have been with another girl on vacation or something. Maybe she is embarrassed to call." Mike replied . "Call her again, buddy. It can't hurt."

"Yeah, you're right. It can't hurt calling her again. She... she couldn't not be interested, right? I'll... I'll call... right now!" He stuttered.

Moving away from his friend, Finn searched for her number in his cellphone's memory and waited for her to answer. Pacing nervously back and forth in front of the cafeteria, where he was having lunch with Mike. Rachel, meanwhile, felt her heart race when reading the name off her screen in the mobile phone display. How would she get rid of him? It would be so much easier if he just understood the lack of contact as disinterest. It would be a lie because she was more than interested, every part of her body missed him. But it would be easier than having to say no or make excuses, that was what she was determined to do.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi.. is this... Rachel? Rachel, it's Finn."

"Oh! Hi, Finn. How are you? Are you ok? How were your holidays? Did you stay here?" She was babbling. Things were not going well!

"Y-yes, I did. I was right here. It is... was alright. Everything is fine."

The two were silent for a while. Both felt strange. It was not normal for her to be nervous, chattering, if she wanted only to dismiss him. It was not for him to be so tense, if all he wanted was a few more nights with her.

"I called you because you said you'd call me and... you know, you... didn't." He laughed at his own stupidity. "Not the point. I'm calling you for us to meet. Have a beer, catch a movie... whatever you wanna do. Could you maybe go out this Saturday?"

"Oh, Finn, I'm sorry. I would love to, but I can't. Classes have just begun and I've already got so much stuff to do. I'm involved in several projects. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Okay...you can't, but... what about another day?" He did not know whether to be upset or angry with her answer. It was clearly to dismiss him, in the least indelicate way possible but still dismissed him. And he would not, COULD not be excused for her. He needed to feel her again and all he felt the night they met.

"N-not now, Finn. Sorry, I 'm really busy."

Frustrated, he just replied. "Ok. So... bye, Rach."

"ok Finn, Bye."

Rachel was proud of herself for not failing to withstand. However, she felt bad for Finn, because he seemed genuinely interested and therefore truly disappointed. She also felt bad because she wanted to once again feel her body be taken by the strong sensations he had made her feel, three times in less than twelve hours. That could not even be compared to the sexual pleasure she had experienced with Tom. Tom had always been extremely caring and attentive to her and so their sex was good, enjoyable. Nevertheless, both in sex and their relationship something was always missing. In terms of sex, she certainly had found that "something" when Finn touched and penetrated her.

Finn felt very bad. Firstly, he was not accustomed to this kind of rejection because it was always the girls who were more interested in him than he in them. Second, because he wanted Rachel, needed her, and didn't know what to do about it. He probably would have to accept that she was like a magnet to him, but he had not aroused the same feeling on her.

He told Mike about how Rachel had acted and his band-mate said he should forget her and move on, after all there were many hot college babes wanting to spend time with the former quarterback. His friend would never understand what he was feeling, so he chose to agree, not trying to explain anything.

More than a month has passed and both Rachel and Finn still thought about each other from time to time. Memories were stronger when he tried to be with a girl and, in the end, everything felt somewhat awkward. He tried to give his best, but the physical sensations had not had half the strength he had experienced with that shorty and difficult brunette. Memories were more vivid when she was rehearsing a bolder scene, when one of her classmates had to embrace her in the stage and it was too easy to see the difference between his fake touch and the one full of desire from the music student that looked like a movie star.

Rachel was now working in a stage production of West Side Story that her class would be rehearsing, over the coming months. It would be an university staging, but very similar to traditional productions, including live orchestra and tickets sale, although with much more affordable prices than Broadway and even off-Broadway shows. Rachel would be Maria, opposite some of her best friends, like Jesse in the role of Tony, and Mischa as Anita.

"Rae, this is Charlie. He will make the musical direction, if you don't mind. He has experience, and has worked with it before. He already has directed musicals here along with Mr. Schuester."

"Of course! I would not make any objection, 'cause I trust your choices, Mr. Anthony St. James." Tony rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He was familiar with that joke Tina, Mischa and Rachel had begun to do as soon as he and Jesse decided living together. "It's a pleasure, Charlie."

"My pleasure, Rachel." The musician said, shaking hands with the student. "I'd like to talk about the orchestra..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Tony, can you two work in it without me? I need to meet Tina. She wants to present me the designer..."

"No problem, babe. Kiss for that cutie!" He assured her, and she run out the place.

Finn, on the other hand, was bored. He was not composing, the band had not reunited for a long time because only he and Mike were in NY and the others were studying throughout the United States, college classes were going well but they were mostly theoretical. He wanted to work on some project, but had not found anything so far, so he was spending much of his free time at Julliard itself, playing instruments in one of the many study rooms, and that was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

"Hey, Finn!" Complimented Rory , one of his best friends he had made in NY.

"What's up, man?" Finn said, giving a hug in the Irish guy.

"Everything is alright. And it will get better!"

"Why the enthusiasm?"

"You know professor Figgins is a conductor, right?" Seeing Finn nod, he continued, "He is riding an orchestra, preferably with students from here. There will be auditions, but he said he will give preference to us. It's an orchestra for a musical, like these from Broadway, which will be presented by NYADA students. I'm going there tomorrow to get tested, man. Do you wanna join me?"

"Of course man. What time?"

Finn could not pay attention to the rest of Rory's words, because his head was racing. The project was all he wanted and needed: to work playing with one of the musicians he admired the most and that most inspired him, who was conductor Figgins. It would make one of his many dreams come true!

He also would work in NYADA and maybe it was an opportunity to find Rachel accidentally. Perhaps she was not so busy at the time and now they could go out. He had thought long and there was no way she was not interested! He knew that she had felt very pleased with him for the way she breathed, squirmed, rolled her eyes, shook, the way her hands gripped tightly to his skin. She was not pretending... was she?

Just the thought was enough to get Finn horny, feel his cock hard, the pressure of his pants over it, but he pushed the thoughts away to compose himself and went back to talk to Rory.

For now, he would just focus on being accepted into Figgins' orchestra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I would love to know what you think, as always... =D**

* * *

Finn had auditioned to play various instruments for the orchestra and also for the band so that he would be able to play along in it, as requested by the conductor himself, who knew he could play many of them and wanted to ensure they would have him in the best position possible. Finn was eventually hired for drums and percussion, which was exactly what he wanted the most. Drums has always been his greatest passion, it was what he played in his own band and it was also the instrument of which he had greater control over. There was a downside because the challenge was not as challenging as he would have liked, but the good side would be increasingly impressing his teacher.

The first three times he visited NYADA, he had to go straight to the theater because he was late and also went straight home because he was accompanied by Rory and some other members of band and orchestra who studied with him at Juilliard. During the four other times in which he was tested, he managed to walk through the corridors of the place, but had no luck of finding Rachel. Fearing to be getting obsessed about the brunette, Finn went back twice, with opportunity to stay as long as he wanted, but did not use it. He told himself that it was better to forget her. Everything had just been a wonderful pornographic dream, or perhaps every man had to enjoy one ecstatic moment in their life that could not be repeated for his own good, for being too intense.

Rachel, meanwhile, had fun with friends, rehearsing with them, making arrangements for the play, and buried herself in work. She tried hard to forget both her search for the perfect link as her former schoolmate. She considered forgetting even more necessary when she saw a picture of the boy in one of school annuals she found, when cleaning her bedroom. Dressed with a jacket of the football team, he posed next to four other players and three cheerleaders, in a picture that showed how they were comfortable with each other, while Rachel appeared in the yearbook with the nerds of the school newspaper, but not even they were her friends. It was clear that Finn was popular and she was a nobody. They could not be more different!

"Band and orchestra had already been prepared to play in your tone. I think it's better to start with A Boy Like That, since Mischa has also arrived and Jesse will take a while."

"Okay." Rachel replied to her friend Tony, in the dressing room she shared with Mischa, Tina and another girl from the cast, continued their vocal warm-up exercises .

Tony came out, screaming that he would wait for her on stage and then warning Mischa, who was in the hallway, about the same.

A few minutes later, with a sign from Tony, Figgins began to conduct the orchestra and after a few chords, a beautiful, strong and grave female voice could be heard. After a few verses, the strong voice gave way to another, softer, more delicate, but no less powerful, no less beautiful. On the contrary, it was the most beautiful voice that Finn had ever heard, the voice of an angel that touched him immediately. Furthermore, there was something else in her voice, a certain familiarity. It couldn't be, could it? Oh... of COURSE it could be! Was he stupid or what? He was at NYADA, for God's sake! And she was a student of drama there. It was so obvious!

Not knowing even how, Finn managed to remain calm and focused in his work. That first one and several other songs were being rehearsed, many, many times. The directors and actors, of what he heard were being positioned in his space below the stage, were quite demanding about their performance. When he heard Rachel speak, he was sure it was her who was there and was not certain of what to think. He would work close to her in the upcoming months and was not sure if that was good or bad thing. Maybe it could be a second chance, but, on the other hand, being rejected by her again could be his undoing.

Finn waited for his work to be over, so he can search for Rachel, asking about her backstage, and when he found her, she was talking with a guy in one of the corridors that led to the dressing rooms.

"You're terrible, Jesse! I don't want you to plan any date for me with him... I'm serious! "

"Rae, please! How long will it take for you go out with anyone, huh?"

Realizing he had been noticed by the other guy and hearing more could create an even more embarrassing moment, when revealing himself, Finn chose that moment to call Rachel's name.

"Finn." She responded, after turning around and seeing him, definitely surprised.

He went to her and the two greeted each other with "hellos" and a hug, with some hesitation by both sides.

"I'm playing in the band... the band for your play. Incidentally, I heard you. Your voice... is... beautiful. Your voice is beautiful!" He came to say putting the stutter behind him.

"Thank you, Finn." She paused for a moment, because she felt strange next to him, but understood that it was her turn to speak. He had praised her, she could not avoid commenting on his presence in the band too. "I'm glad you're in the band. What a crazy coincidence, right? Are you enjoying the work?" He had the power of making her talk.

"I'm loving it. The conductor... he is my teacher, one of the best. Who am I kidding? He is THE MAN, Rach! All I ever wanted was to work with him, he has so much to teach, I can go so far... " He was really excited now and there was no discomfort between them. She could not stop smiling as he continued to talk about Figgins, the experience he was having and how it all made him happy.

From that day on, Rachel and Finn began to meet in the theater. They would always greet and sometimes talk about something related to the play or something else concerning to music. He decided that he was not going to ask her out yet, because this time the excuse of being busy would be even easier to use. About fifteen days passed, until one day she surprised him, going to search for him in the band room where the musicians were assembled before taking their positions.

"Hi Finn, do you have a few minutes for me?"

"Sure, Rach. We can talk right now." He said, getting up from the chair where he sat and approached her, but keeping a safe distance, sufficient to control the permanent urge he had to kiss her.

"I've been working on a song... I have the full lyrics, but the melody... just doesn't fit and it's driving me crazy!" She laughed at herself, but returning to the serious tone she said "Not that I'll need it now or anything, but I have this... this need that things stay under control and... oh , Finn, sorry, I know this is completely insane!"

"It's ok, Rach. I understand it. When I can't finish melody or lyrics for a long time, I also kind of freak out!" He laughed and she smiled at him for being so sweet. "Or at least I get pretty pissed. What do you want me to do to help you?"

"I wish you would take it with you... to see if it makes sense to you... what I've done so far. If something is wrong, all i'm saying is that any help is welcome! I thought of you because you'll be a real musician and I'm totally an amateur..."

"I have not yet decided if this sudden modesty looks good on you, but I'll help!"

She thanked him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face and a hug that was a real hug between friends, unhesitatingly. He took the material and they departed, for he would play and she would sing for the next few hours.

Finn liked being her friend, talking to her, being able to give his opinion about her work, commenting on the artists who both loved and that, surprisingly, they found to be many, teaching things about music theory and learning about theater. But there was a part of him that still had to make a Herculean strength not to grab her, kiss her, rip off her clothes and touch every part of her body before fucking her fiercely, until they both cum, one in the arms of the other.

Pushing aside these thoughts that only made his pants tighten painfully, he joined his teammates for another test.

Later he would solve this, one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the ones who accompanies this story, I apologize for the delay and offer my explanation.**  
**I have the utmost respect for you and I will not abandon the fic in the middle, but the truth is that I have more than one fic and I get more excited with the fics that recieve most reviews and my fics in English are getting less and less reviews, each day.**  
**If you read the fic and don't review, it's okay, but you have to know, unfortunately, there is this side effect.**  
**So if you really want this fic to be updated soon, and not left to later, in favor of others, you need to tell me :/**  
**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**  
**xoxo**

* * *

Finn really solved the problem of his painful erection, by having casual sex with a college classmate who always had a crush on him. Though he didn't feel anything special for her.

Don't misunderstand him, please! First, Rachel wanted nothing to do with him; And she had given no chance for him to ask her out and all their chats were just about music or work. Second, he was not in love with her if he was going out with other girls. Still, he would give up all of them without exception, even if they wanted to have sex with him together (being threesome one of the fantasies of all men he knew!), if the one and only Miss Rachel Barbra Berry wanted to share a bed with him again... or a sofa, or a car, or a table... or any hard surface.

Finn needed to stop having these thoughts or he would go crazy. He had just left the girl he fucked home and was excited again just for imagining all the places where he could have sex with Rachel. All the positions he wanted her in. That would definitely kill him sometime!

Upon reaching his room, Finn did the only thing that could distract him: he took his guitar and the music Rachel had given him, and started trying to find a way to make the song greater then it was already.

Not so far away, thoughts alike Finn's were tormenting Rachel. His smell was on her, after their embrace, and she found herself smelling her clothes before putting them to wash, her mind was invaded by images of her undressing in front of him or even with his help. The two naked again, him touching her body against a wall, them taking baths together. It was hell thinking it all! She had promised herself she would not masturbate thinking about him again, but it was no longer possible, she needed some relief.

She decided to call her friend Jesse who was crazy about her, an actor who graduated in NYADA, five years older, 5' 4 tall, green eyes, brown hair, charming. For the second time, she would have a one night stand. Just to prove to herself that all she felt with Finn was just because of the rush of first meeting and that it was normal to feel it when you're with a tall, strong, beautiful, healthy, caring, interested in you. She just had not felt any of it before because when she fucked Tom she was a girl and Tom was also inexperienced, something that certainly Finn was not.

A few hours later, however, Rachel came back to her bedroom she shared with Tina devastated. Not only had the date been bad: his friend was attentive, interesting, was totally into her, had done everything to pleasure her before reaching his orgasm and eventually even had made her come. But with Finn it was just so easy, so natural. They had not needed to make any effort to feel the wave of pleasure come and spread through their bodies. The intensity of her orgasm with Paul was not even close to any of the three she had with Finn.

The experience had only served to demonstrate that what she had felt for Finn had been something very, very, VERY intense, that she could only hope and pray! To gradually forget, so that her life could go back to normal, she could return to control her natural feelings. Tonight, all that remained her was hope to get to sleep, which happened just a few hours a night making it difficult to wake up the next day.

Three days later on Friday, Finn waited for rehearsal to end and went to see Rachel backstage. He knew she was in her dressing room that she shared with the girls and knocked on the door. He received an order to enter as an answer and finding her making some notes.

"Hi, Rach. I don't want to bother you. I would like to talk about your song, if you are to busy with what you're doing, I can come back later. I don't want to disturb you."

"You didn't Finn. I'm just making some notes on today's rehearsal. We are almost done with practices and I have this habit of keeping... a kind of diary, I guess." They smiled at each other. "About my music, huh? Sit here!" She said excitedly, patting the space beside her on the couch.

He sat beside her, offering the papers that were in his hands, so she could look at them. She put away the papers she was writing on, placing them on a table in the corner of the couch and picked up the ones he had brought. He then began to explain things about the melody, which he imagined she could do. He presented more than one option, offered to play it on the guitar for her, if she preferred. He praised the lyrics, the depth of feeling exposed there, and he wanted to ask questions but thought it would be improper and refrained. She thanked all the praise and his efforts to help her, said she would like him to play for her, because it would be gratifying to have a real musician giving life to that melody.

As they talked, they didn't realize how much they were becoming physically close and when they were silent, one could hear and feel the breath of the other on their cheeks, such that breathing was getting heavier. Their eyes met and stayed connected, not leaving each other for a second, until Finn put one hand on her face and, with the other, buried his fingers in her long brown hair, pulling her to him and kissing her, not finding any impediment from her.

Rachel in return was quick to put her hands on his neck first, then down to the shoulders and pressing herself more against him. Wanting to decrease the space between them as much as she could, she dropped the papers she was holding and climbed on his lap, placing one leg on each side of his waist. His hands then started to roam her body, tightened around his waist, slid down her back, hips, thighs, thus for a time, while the kisses stopped only for a few seconds suffice to keep breathing.

It did not take long for her to get her hip forward, in order to feel his erection and feeling it, initiate a delicious friction between their intimate parts, wrenching moans and returning it. Finn pulled away from her enough to put his hand between them and touching those perfect little breasts which he missed so much. Then she stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes, not hiding the pleasure she was feeling with his touch, and surprised him by opening the buttons of her blouse, with no bra underneath, to the full satisfaction of the boy. He touched her nipples, causing a shiver all over her body and she bowed, which made him smile, mischievous and proudly.

They went back to kissing and rubbing again, with more pressure, until Rachel could not take it anymore, she stopped kissing Finn's mouth, traced a path of kisses to his ear, biting it and whispering.

"I want you inside me, Finn... I want you here and now!"

Having said this, she turned away and helped him unzip his pants and lower it, along with the black boxer that he was wearing. As she pulled his clothes down, he pulled her panties to the side and played with her.

"You're so wet, Rach..." He said and pulled his fingers from her pussy, sucking them "... and you taste so good!"

"Tell me you have a condom, Finn." She said, worried about the possibility of becoming pregnant the moment he went down.

He nodded, trying to find his wallet in the back pocket of his pants, which was not very easy but could be done after some time. Then she took the condom from his hand, put one of her hands around his cock, jerking it for a few seconds, then slipped a condom on it and stood for him to penetrate her.

Finn also teased her a bit, rubbing the tip of his cock in her clit and near the entrance of her vagina, until, already moaning and panting, their bodies joined as one. The two moved in the same pace, led by her, which was speeding up, speeding up, until both reached their orgasm together practically, since he was just waiting for her.

The two stood there while, recovering, until she came out of his lap and sat beside her on the couch. The two did not take their eyes off each other, and so his breath reached a pace close to normal, he kissed her lips.

"I want more, Rachel. I want you so much! I don't even know how to explain it! Would you spend the night with me?"

And for some reason she could not explain, Rachel said yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I would like to thank my beta, vicgirl831, who is helping me a lot with English, that is not my native language. You guys and girls should go to her page here in too. She is a beta but also a writer of very good Glee fanfics!**

**AND I would like to thank you all for reading and thank even more the ones that reviewed last chapter, because when I don't know about you guys, I think you're not reading and I wonder if it's really worth translating...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**xoxo**

* * *

While he was waiting for Rachel to pack her things so they could leave the theater together, Finn decided they would have a special night just the two of them. He had already received his first payment from his work in the musical and there was nothing in particular he wanted to spend it on, so why not use it to have the best night possible, with the amazing girl that was able to make him feel powerful like a superhero (when they had sex it was the superman of sex! It came with its own cape) and at the same time, vulnerable as a little boy that adults take by the hand and lead where they want (Rachel definitely could take him to any place and he would go smiling).

They left the theater, side by side, both in doubt whether they should go hand in hand or not. Just waiting for the other to take the initiative and not touch each other until they got a taxi and boarded it. Finn gave the driver an address that Rachel didn't recognize and when she asked he explained they were going to a hotel.

"I wanna spend the night with you. I've been waiting for this, you know?" He said softly in her ear, then kissed her behind the ear and on the neck, in a very gentle way that made her eyes close and breathe deeply. Turning to look at her face and speaking in a normal tone, he continued. "I think we deserve a cool environment, comfortable, quiet ... with no interruptions. I don't wanna vacate the bedroom because Tina needs to get something, for example. Tomorrow is Saturday and I have no commitment. Do you have any?"

She nodded her head no and he gave her a charming smile she could swear (even judging herself naive for that) was reserved only for her. The smile was followed by him leaning toward her, placing one of his hands on her face and kissing her, while the other hand rested on her bare thigh that he squeezed slightly as the kiss became more rushed, more sensual.

They stopped kissing not long after they entered they taxi, because they both knew how things would evolve between them and none of them wanted to do anything more daring in the taxi.

"This place... of course it isn't a five star hotel and such... but I think you'll like it. It is a legal environment, its where my parents and my brother stay when they come to NY."

"I'm sure I will, Finn."

Finn began to chat about rehearsals in order to be able to keep his hands and mouth away from his companion, until they reached their destination, what, fortunately, did not take more than five minutes. The guy paid the taxi, they entered the hotel, he requested a bedroom, they went up the elevator, with her commenting on the beauty of the place, they walked down the hall in silence to the door of the room and when they were definitely alone, they attacked each other with kisses, as he lifted her against a wall and pressed his body against hers, who reacted by putting her legs around him.

Amid kisses and caresses, Finn told her how beautiful she was... and sexy... and hot... how she drove him crazy. Still near the door, they began to get rid of their clothes and when they reached the bed they were completely naked. This time, Finn didn't wait for her to say anything, because her breathing and moans, and the way she was bitting her lip and looking into his eyes gave him the certainty that she was ready.

Then he put the condom he had taken from his wallet, before discarding it somewhere on the ground along with clothes, and buried his cock in her sex as deep as he could, hearing the "ohs" and "ahs" that were music to his ear. He couldn't contain himself and immediately reached the fastest pace that would lead him rapidly to his orgasm. Like all others he had had inside her, it was astounding, capable of doing the most rational of men almost lose his ability to reason.

But only almost. Seconds after that, Finn realized that Rachel had not come and how it was rude of his part. He was extremely embarrassed and did not know what to do, what to say, how to look at her.

"My God, Rachel, I'm sorry... I... I lost control. Oh, my God. I don't have 16, I don't have that kind of problem anymore." He said, more to himself than to her. "I... I'm sorry, I'm not so insensitive and I wanna give you pleasure... but I could not control myself. Please, forgive me, Rach." He finished, burying his face in his hands, ashamed.

She also sat on the bed, took his hands from his face, searched for his eyes and smiled.

"Finn, calm down." She said, very serene. "It's ok. I don't think you're insensitive..." She laughed. "and somehow I'm... flattered. I think it's exciting to know that I cause this reaction on you." Now it was he who was smiling, looking into her eyes and stroking the side of her face. "And you can always make it up to me, you know?" She added, smirking and lying in bed.

Understanding very well her message, he took his position over her, kissing her ear, her neck, her chin, the space between the breasts, the entire length of the abdomen, stopping to put the tip of his tongue into her navel. When he came close to her pussy Rachel took a deep breath in anticipation, but she was surprised by him resuming kissing her, this time from her knees to her groin.

"Stop teasing me, for God's sake, and..." Rachel had stopped her protest as he obediently came to the place where she wanted his attention. First, he used his fingers to caress all her vulva, then buried one of his fingers , to what she responded with a slow motion of her hip, which encouraged him to replace a finger for two, and then immediately use his thumb to massage her clit, very lightly, until she begged for more. Her order made him increase the pressure of all fingers , but he soon decided that it was not enough.

When he stopped what he was doing, to change his position, she raised her head and looked at him with questioning look , but he soon cleared things up . "I wanna taste you, Rach... not your taste on my fingers... you!" Then she lay back completely and felt his tongue on her, penetrating her, pressing her clit, tasting her as if she was the sweetest thing he had ever tried in his life - and it was! He had a feeling that he could do that for hours, and always... that he would never tire.

But Finn was engaged in making up for his slip and that was what he would do. He would not torture her more . Then he wrapped her clitoris woth his lips and sucked it, and sucked and sucked , ever stronger , until he hear the volume of her moans increase, and increase, and stop, giving way only to her breathing uncontrolled .

Smiling , he lay down beside her and watched as she, with eyes still closed, recovered from one of her more intense orgasms. How could he do this to her? He was too perfect to be real! When she opened her eyes, she saw him lying beside her and turned in order to look into his eyes.

"See? I was sure you would know how to make it up to me." She told him and they laughed together.


End file.
